Abyssal relation
by Shiary
Summary: What happens when Xanxus is in love, Fuuta is kidnapped and the Vongola Nono and Decimo are saved by the heir to their worst enemy? OCxXanxus
1. Prologue

Prologue: Explanations

Natasha Clairmont was one of the three heirs of the Sangreal familigia, the largest opposing mafia Family to the Vongola. Needless to say that the two Families' were always at each other's throats.

When news came that the Vongola inheritance ceremony had been interrupted and that all of the Vongola Nono and Decimo's guardians were injured in the ensuing fight; the Sangreal Family lost no time to take the unusual opportunity to destroy the Vongola once and for all.

Orders were given to the Mörder, the Sangreal's version of the Varia, to abduct the Vongola Decimo and bring him to Italy as well as to abduct all of the Arcabalenos and kill the Outside Adviser of the Vongola Family. If possible they were also to retrieve Fuuta and bring him as well.

Those plans were kept secret from most of the Family with only the elders and Bosses of their allied family knowing what was happening.

Meaning that Natasha and the other heirs had no idea of what their Family had just started.

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up in a daze. "Good, you are awake Dame-Tsuna." Said a voice beside him. Turning his head slowly, Tsuna blinked several time before his blurred eyesight was able to make sense of what he saw.

Reborn was sitting on his bed looking at his student while Timoteo was by the door about to leave. Hearing Reborn, he turned around and sat down in the chair by the injured teen's side. "How are you feeling Tsunayoshi-kun?" the old man asked smiling at the boy.

Tsuna didn't answer as he remembered what had happened. The fight with Shimon, seeing his guardians and friends get injured and captured by the Vendice. "We have to help everyone! We can't let them stay in Vendicare!" Tsuna snapped trying to get up.

He fell back down when Reborn kicked him in the face. "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun. I've tried to get your guardians free... but the Vendice refuse to bargain with us. They even attacked my guardians when Visconti lost his calm." Timoteo said sadly, looking down on his successor. "There's nothing we can do..."

Natasha Clairmont smiled as she arrived at Namimori airport. Twelves hours ago, she had received a call from her childhood friend Hibari Kyoya. He was injured and wanted her to come to Namimori. She knew him enough to guess the rest. He didn't trust anyone except her to see him when he was weak. She had 2 hours to explore the town before she had to meet the boy at Namimori school.

A shadow moved in the dark forest heading toward the hospital. Her prey was there. This would be an interesting night for the assassin, it was going to fight against the new Vongola...


	2. Fated Meeting

YAY my first ever fanfic! Please review all comments are accepted and welcomed. Anyone interested in beta reading is also welcomed :P Sorry for all the changes getting used to the .

Chapter 1: Fated Meeting.

The forest at the edge of Namimori was silent and peaceful in this mid-summer night with a half moon shining brightly across the sleeping town and yet Natasha Clairmont wasn't happy as she ran toward a small lake that was supposedly in the center of the forest.

_How did it end up like this? _Natasha thought, _Getting a call from Him about Lorely being here on an assassination order. That girl is going to make me snap one of these days..._

The girl Natasha was thinking about was Lorely Jola, an assassin that also happened to be her best friend and confidant. As one of the heirs to the Sangreal Mafia, she had gotten unusual friends most of which were going to be her guardians if she became the next head of the Family.

Ty Huissier was another of her friends, a professional thief, and was the one that had found the information that Lorely was in Namimori and on a "job". While Natasha had come here to meet Hibari Kyoya, the fact that Lory (Lorely) was here AND hadn't told her about this last job was worrying.

From the information Ty had giving the teenager; her friend was in the eastern side of the forest, close to Namimori Shrine. That was currently Natasha's destination.

As she entered the forest, Natasha started hearing sound of fighting. Instinctively, the girl knew that her friend was there and "playing" with whoever was her prey. _She reminds me of Kyoya, I should hook them up._ _Strange thought to have when you're running towards an assassin._

It didn't take long for her to see the marks of the battle. Burn marks on trees that were more often than not broken; flashes of orange and purple lights in between the trees all marked the path of Lory's fleeing prey.

Unnoticed by the fighters, Natasha emerged in the clearing that was their current battle ground, looking around she lifted an eyebrow, mildly surprised by the sights before her. Pinned to the surrounding trees were 6 older men, all struggling feebly against their bonds.

A sudden crash caused her to look at the brown haired teenager that had just crashed against a tree less than a meter away. "Tsunayoshi-kun!" Screamed another man running towards the downed boy. "HA! HA! HA! Didn't you say you would defeat me? Weren't you going to protect those men? Let's finish this!" announced a voice, one that Natasha recognised easily.

Without a glance toward the assassin's prey or the imprisoned men, Natasha stepped in the path of Lorely and said peacefully "Lory-chan, what have I said about taking a job without telling me before? The least you could do was warn me you were here..."

"Natasha!" Lorely dropped down in a soft gust of wind before hugging her friend, oblivious to the fact she was in the process of assassinating the 2 males behind Natasha. Glad to see her friend, Natasha returned the hug before pushing the girl and taking a critical look at Lory. "Figures. Any reason why you're using an illusion to pretend you're injured? Or are you just that bored..."Muttered Natasha shaking her head.

Lorely wasn't surprised that Natasha had seen right through her, allowing the illusion to fade, she asked "Can you step aside so I can finish my job?" "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. Anyways if you're bored I have someone I want you to meet since you're here. I'm going to meet him in about 10 minutes. Are you going with me or not?" was the reply.

Lorely sighed putting, "You're no fun." Even so, Lorely didn't hesitate to follow Natasha as they left the clearing, returning into the town. "By the way, why didn't you warn me about this job?" asked Natasha as they headed toward Namimori Middle school.

"I was told no one was to know about this one and I know you came here to get away from the whole Mafia stuff for a while. That's why. I still told Ty about it, so don't go complaining." The assassin replied slightly bored. "Anyways who is this person you want me to meet?"

Natasha smiled but didn't reply as they arrived in front of the school. In front of the gate was a raven haired boy who glared at both girls. With his arms crossed and leaning against the gate, he had an angry and impatient look to him, the attraction between the boy and the assassin was instantaneous.

"Hi, Kyoya. This is my friend Lorely Jola. Now let me take a look at your injuries." Announced Natasha. Kyoya glared and nodded toward the building, "In there." He said. Following the teen into the school, they soon arrived at a luscious lounge where Kyoya pulled a chair and sat down with the back between his legs.

As he took off his vest and undershirt, the girls could see countless cuts and bruises marring his body. While Lory was stunned that the boy could move with those injuries; Natasha simply sighted and placed herself behind her patient.

Concentrating, Natasha's hands started to glow a soft and peaceful yellow-orange flame. Moving her hands to lightly touch the injuries her friend had received, she watched as her flames healed everything she laid her hands on. Within minutes, Hibari Kyoya was putting back his shirt over a healed body.

"So who exactly is he?" asked Lorely speaking for the first time since they had arrived at the school. "It's none of your business Herbivore, ask again and I'll bite you to death!" snarled Kyoya at Lory. Hissing back at him, "As if you could! You're weak. I could take you on and not break a sweat."

Natasha smiled at the exchange and interfered, "This is Hibari Kyoya, my friend, he is the president of the disciplinary comity here at Namimori and can keep up with me in a fight...When he decides to ditch his pride and get serious that is... Now I don't mind you two fighting each other but I suggest you two do it elsewhere. Otherwise the school would have to be rebuild."

Both fighters measured each other before Kyoya declared "I know the perfect place to fight. If you have the guts herbivore, follow me. Natasha Clairmont, your help was appreciated but you are not needed anymore. We shall talk later."

Natasha read between the lines, and knowing both of her friends, knew exactly what they wanted. An unchaperonned fight between the two. "Fine but I'll have someone keeping an eye on you two. Just making sure you don't kill each other." Laughing as she left, Natasha proceeded to call someone she knew could keep out of the way and still make sure they didn't get killed.


	3. First encounter

Please review and I'm looking for a beta reader. Sorry for all the changes on Fated meeting.

I'm sorry for taking so much time between chapters but I tend to be a perfectionist. If you have character ideas for Natasha's guardians or just want to be part of the story...send my your OC. :P

Chapter 2 : First encounter

Natasha opened her cell as she walked out of the school. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw Lorely and Kyoya heading into the forest. Dialling the number to Sasha's work/home, she waited for him to answer.

After 5 rings, an answering machine came on "Please leave a message after the tone." "Sasha! I know you're there seeing as you never leave. If you don't answer, you'll regret it for a VERY long time..." announced Natasha half serious; half teasing.

The machine turned off suddenly as a man took the phone and answered "I'm here! I'm here! Jeez do you have to be so forceful? Never mind what do you want from this all knowing hacker?" he asked.

Natasha laughed at his description before answering, "Lorely just found herself a sparring partner, Hibari Kyoya, and they're going to go fight with no chaperone. Keep an eye, more like a sat link, on them. You know the drill; call me asap if one gets hurt seriously."

"Wait a minute, Hibari Kyoya... as in Vongola cloud guardian Hibari Kyoya? Well I suppose he could be a match for Lory...fine I can do that easy. Anything else?" Natasha stayed silent for a few minutes as she went over the day's events.

"I need you to find who asked Lorely to kill whoever it was that is here in Namimori. Find who it was, where he is now, who the targets were and how to get in contact with both sides...When you have the info call me... Thanks." Natasha answered.

"...Got it. See you." Sasha hung up. Nat smiled evilly as she decided what to do when she found out who the hell had decided to use HER assassin for a job like this one. It was only then that she remembered about the injured she had seen at the clearing.

_Damn!_ She wasted no time to back track her steps until she arrived at the clearing. Strangely, there was no one and it was as if nothing had happened. The trees were intact and all trace of a fight had disappeared...

Narrowing her eyes, Natasha was curious about this sudden change. She was certain this was the clearing Lorely had been fighting in. Knowing this, Natasha closed her eyes and relaxed. She used a trick, Aria had thought her.

When Natasha opened her eyes, she saw through the well-made illusion. Her eyes were now a glimmering swirl of silver, red and indigo. The clearing was still empty which lead the teen to believe that whoever had been attacked had backup in town or close by.

Amused, Natasha searched for the threads that she was seeing until she found those she wanted. A deep indigo almost purple thread was responsible for the illusion that was present around her.

It formed the edges of the illusion, completing trees and obscuring the damage done to the clearing. 2 threads of orange were present all over the clearing and in the sky. To Nat's trained eyes, one belonged to a teenager around 16 and the other to a man in his late 70's. _Most likely the ones that Lorely was playing with when I arrived._

6 other threads of red, blue, indigo, purple, yellow and green were on the trees where the other men had been tied too. All of them belonged to a man in his 60's or 70's and all had ties to the older orange thread.

It was then that she felt a presence behind her; turning to face the direction the presence came from, Natasha allowed her eyes to go back to their normal brown. She didn't even try to hide as 5 men stepped out of the woods.

They stepped out of the wood and into the clearing; all of their movement marked them as professionals and they were all looking at her. It was then that she noticed the small black cloak child floating above the men's heads.

They were all wearing black and grey coats. Natasha looked over all of them before she meet the eyes of the leader. It was obvious the minute their meet that each was fascinated with the other. "VOOOIII! What the hell are you doing here kid?" screamed the white haired man in Japanese as he stepped forward.

Natasha looked over him; taking everything he had including the fact that his left hand was metal. "I heard that loud men are usually trying to compensate for something." said Natasha in a matter of fact way, "Seeing you I wonder if there might be some truth in it?"

The white haired man blushed furiously as the rest of the group laughed at him. "Ushishishi, the prince thinks the peasant is funny. The prince wants to kill her." Said the blond man who was wearing a crown.

Natasha sighed "Look guys, I don't care who you are but I'm tired and don't have time or the energy to play with you. So how about you guys let me leave before I lose my temper?" she asked. "HAHAHA! Trash, we can't let you leave here alive after seeing us. We are Varia after all." Suddenly said the leader.

_O god! I don't have time for this... I'm exhausted!_ Natasha closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were pure silver. Natasha moved quickly, moving up to the Varia in an instant. She twisted her hand toward the white haired man and then completed her turn by stopping in front of the leader.

Everything seemed to slow down for Xanxus as the girl they had just met leaned towards him and...kissed him. She then disappeared leaving him stunned and Squalo with shoulder length hair.


	4. Trouble

3rd chapter ! And I had over a 100 persons read this. :P _**once again please review.**_

This chapter doesn't follow Natasha but rather goes around showing what happened to Tsuna and Timoteo (9th) after the assassination attempt.

Chapter 3: Trouble

Fuuta was scared, he had been running and hiding for over a week now and Tsuna-nii hadn't come to help yet. "There you are." said a menacing voice, startling Fuuta from his thoughts as he looked at the man that had suddenly appeared in front of him. Behind him, he heard other mafiosos blocking his retreat.

"Now then since you're done playing your childish games and making me waste time. I suggest you come with us peacefully or you wish you were dead..."The stranger threatened. "If...If you hurt me the Vongola Decimo won't forgive you." Said the scared boy in a trembling voice. The men around him laughed, "He has bigger problems then you like staying alive!"

Fuuta screamed as a hand grabbed his shoulder painfully. Jerking out of the grip, Fuuta ran only to feel something slam into his back. That's when he truly screamed... "Told you." The man said simply before gesturing at his men to grab the boy. He grabbed a cell and called his boss, "Target acquired. He'll be in Italy in 12 hours." "Good job, Silenzio. Now, I just got news that our previous assassin didn't complete his job. Finish it for him." Said a dark and cold voice.

- Vongola Mansion, Japan-

11:20 pm

_CRASH_ ! Tsuna and Timoteo were startled by the sudden sound breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room they were in. Around them, Visconti, Schintter Brabanter and Coyote Nougat were already heading towards the door, weapons in hand and ready to fight if they had to. The rest of the guardians being too injured to move only increased they're paranoia after what had happened hours ago.

"VOOOOIIII! Boss you just broke the 9th vase!" shouted Squalo. "SHUT UP TRASH AND GO GET YOUR HAIR FIXED IT'S CROOKED!" Replied Xanxus furious. Timoteo looked at Tsuna before getting up and heading towards his son's voice.

He had no chance to get close to the door before it opened; Xanxus walked in followed closely by Squalo, his second-in-command. _"They looked furious" _thought Tsuna nervously then he gasped as he got a closer look at Squalo.

His normally long hair was now only shoulder length and it was cut in an angle. Squalo glared at him. "What happened? Did you find anything about who attacked us? Or who the girl that ...helped us was?" asked Xanxus' father with a slightly curious and mostly amused voice.

Xanxus glared at his father before letting himself fall on the couch, not answering. Tsuna moved away from Xanxus, still worried about his reaction but soon turned his attention to Squalo as he began talking.

"What happened was we saw that girl you said saved the lot of you! She's the one did this..." Squalo pointed at his hair with barely restrained anger before continuing, "and she ki.." "SHUT UP TRASH!" shouted Xanxus picking up the lamp beside him and throwing it at the back of the white haired man.

"VOOOOIIIII! You stupid boss!Don't throw a fuss just cuz you were KISSED!" replied Squalo turning around to face the leader of Varia. Xanxus turned red as an awkward silence filled the room after the swordsman's outburst.

"You were kissed..." said his father, looking stunned as was everyone else. It was then that someone knocked at the door before it opened. In came Aria, Dino, Viper and Reborn. Dino stopped as he saw the expression of the occupants of the room, he scratched his head before asking "...what happened?"

Surprisingly, Viper was the one to answer the question." Xanxus was kissed by the girl Vongola Decimo and Nono meet earlier." "W...W...What!" stuttered Dino looking shocked. Reborn didn't seem surprised and asked Xanxus, "So in other word you didn't find anything at all..."

Xanxus snarled at the Arcabaleno before answering "I didn't say that trash." He continued pensively," Whoever she was; she wasn't surprised to see us nor was she afraid. Her eyes were strange though...I'm sure when we entered the clearing they were brown but when she...left they were silver..." Aria was startled, "Are you absolutely sure about this?" she asked eagerly.

Xanxus turned his gaze at the Sky Arcabaleno and current boss of the Gigglio Nero, she was unperturbed by the feral look he was giving her. "Yes, I'm sure. She was damn fast too. I couldn't see her move. Do you know that trash?" he replied.

Aria considered her options before answering "I might." Timoteo looked at the lady boss and asked "Could you tell us who it is?" she shook her head, "I don't think it's my place to say who she is...but I can ask her what happened."

Tsuna smiled at Aria-san and said "Please do." Aria smiled back at Tsunayoshi before nodding and leaving the room. Reborn moved to follow her before she shook her head towards him and closed the door.

"Actually Tsuna, we came here for something else...I'm sorry but I just talked with Bianchi and she said that... well Fuuta was kidnapped." Dino said hesitantly. "WHAT!" Tsuna screamed getting up only to wince and fall back on the chair. Reborn walked over to his student "Dame-Tsuna, he's already out of the country by now and without your guardians you can't do anything." Tsuna looked at his tutor worry obvious on his face.

-Apartment 13, Namimori complex, Japan-

Natasha was sleeping when a sudden phone call woke her up. She turned and looked at her clock. 12 am. _Who calls in the middle of the night?_ Turning on her bedside lamp, she reached out and took her cell phone. The caller ID showed a name she hadn't heard from for a while.

Natasha: Hi Aria-san. What's up?

Aria: Sorry for calling so late but I need to know something.

Natasha: Sure, what is it?

Aria: Did you help the Vongola Nono and Decimo earlier in the forest clearing close to Namimori shrine?

Natasha swore: The hell! That was Vongola Nono and Decimo! No wonder she didn't tell me what she was doing!

Aria: Then it was you...you kissed Xanxus and cut Squalors hair...

Natasha:...Yes? That good looking guy was Xanxus! Great, he probably wants to kill me now...

Aria laughed over the phone: Yes it was Xanxus of Varia but I don't think he wants to kill you. He seemed more puzzled about you then anything else. Anyways, Vongola Nono and Decimo want to meet you.

Natasha, worried: Do they know who I am? The fact that I am an heir to the Sangreal? If they don't then you should tell them before we meet. I don't want to cause trouble and fight.

Aria: No they don't but if you want I'll tell them and we can meet up later. If they don't want to meet you, at least you can see Gamma and Genkishi again. Otherwise I'll bring them with me.

Natasha: Sound good. How about 1pm at that sushi place you said was good?

Aria: Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night and sorry for waking you up.


	5. Mörder

I do not own hitman reborn, otherwise Xanxus would be in love.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 4: Mörder

Natasha woke up around 8:30 when her phone rang for the second time that day. Reaching to her phone she checked the caller ID, the name on it made Natasha get out of bed before answering, her eyes sharp and alert.

Natasha: What do you have for me Sasha?

Sasha: Lots and its trouble. The ones who ordered the hit were The Elders. The Mörder have been sent as well. Lorely was used as a distraction; they didn't expect her to be able to kill the Vongola Nono.

Natasha: so the 9th was the target? Not the 10th?

Sasha: yes the 10th was to be abducted and brought to Italy. That's not all. The Outside advicer was to be killed; the Ranking Prince, 10th and the Arcabaleno were to be captured and brought to Italy. The head of CEDEF was attacked an hour ago. He survived but the Arcabaleno that saved him, Lal Mirch, was captured. The ranking prince was captured as well.

Natasha: ... Those fools! What are they planning with this attack?

Sasha: I'm not done! Listen until the end. Jeez, when I found out about the order sent and found out the state of the targets; I went and decided to check if I could find where the assassin group are. And I did. They are still in Namimori. The town has an abandoned section at the east edge, the empty building that belonged to N.T industries. The basement is the holding cell for the Arcabaleno. What do you want me to do?

Natasha stayed silent for a while before answering: Contact everyone that includes the other heirs and their "guardians". I'll take care of Lorely . I'm going to go deal with this ...misunderstanding. Have everyone free and online by 2pm Japan time...I have a "meeting" planned with the Vongola.

Natasha had already gotten dressed while talking with her guardian. She finished getting ready before she left her hotel and called Aria. The phone rang but the Sky Arcabaleno didn't answer. Natasha frowned; it was unlike Aria to not answer when her cell phone was on. She dialled another number.

Lorely woke up feeling sore, she felt warm and comfortable as she shifted closer toward the body lying beside her in her hotel room. Hibari Kyoya felt the assassin move closer to him, still uneasy he wrapped a careful arm around his new toy before jumping at the sound of a phone ringing. Lorely jumped as well and got out of bed flashing a smile at her companion. Lory took a single look at the name flashing across the screen of her phone before losing her smile and saying to Hibari. "I'll be right back."

Natasha: Hey, I know who payed you. I also know they wanted you to fail. You were a decoy. The Mörder are here and I'm going right now to send them back to Italy. I'll be at the N.T industry building at the east side of town. They might have hostages that I'll be taking back to their Family.

Lorely: ...I'll be there ASAP.

She then hung up. Lory got dressed quickly her face serious. Her new lover got up and put a hand on the assassin's arm. "What's going on?" he asked. "I was used by the people I hate to try and kill someone... Now my boss is going to deal with this. This is my fault, I need to go." She replied.

The president of the Disciplinary Committee smirked before kissing the girl. "This is my town, you're mine and that make this my problem as well." Both were ready and on their way within minutes.

-East side of Namimori, 9:00-

Natasha looked up at the N.T. Industry building. It was old, cracked and obviously illusioned to kept people out. 2 bloodthirsty auras were approaching steadily; somehow Natasha wasn't surprised that Hibari Kyoya had decided to come with Lorely. She was more surprised to see the look they kept sending to each other.

"The Mörder is in there, there a strong illusion but they probably already know I'm here so let's get on with this. I have to meet The Vongola Nono and Aria-san at 1 this afternoon." Kyoya looked at his childhood friend before saying "I supposed I'll accompany you to insure that you do not fight."

Natasha smiled before heading towards the entrance to the building, "Oo ya, don't fight unless they attack first." Natasha warned. The interior of the building was completely different from the outside. The walls were new and freshly painted a bright red. The first floor was set up as a living room with a 52 inch TV screen.

"Welcome to our HQ here in Namimori, Natasha Clairmont." Said a voice in Italian, a man around his early 20's walked down the stairs that was leading to the upper floors. He had dark blond hair and deep blue eyes. "Hello Dieter. Where's Giacomo?" said Natasha. "He is with Evgenia downstairs." Dieter replied emotionlessly.

"Then we shall go and join him." Lorely said annoyed at military looking man. Tugging at Hibari Kyoya's arm, which was now holding tonfas, Lory walked towards the stairs leading down with him in tow. Natasha shook her head before following them, Dieter falling in line and matching their speed.

The stairs leading down to basement were filled with traps and cameras all pointing toward the door which was locked by several different locks. Dieter opened the door for the group and announced their arrival to the occupants, willing or not.

The instant the door opened, the 3 teenagers could smell fresh blood. Giacomo was standing in the middle of the room with Evgenia by his side, both were covered in blood but it was obvious that it wasn't theirs.

Giacomo was a big man with dark hair and red-ish brown eyes. He was dressed in a crimson shirt with black pants. Evegenia was dressed in a flowing red dress; her long black hair was tied in a loose ponytail ending at the middle of her back.

The other occupants shocked the visitor. Chained to the ceiling was a blond man who had obviously been tortured. He was unconscious and bleeding heavily. At the back of the room were the 2 Arcabaleno. Colonello and Lal Mirch were all slightly injured and looked as stunned to see Hibari Kyoya as he was to see them.

The Vongola's cloud guardian moved quickly to kneel by the babies that were huddled in a corner. Or tried to as Giacomo moved faster, hitting the raven teen into the wall, stunning him.

He then turned to Natasha and growled, "What the hell are you doing here?" "I came to clear the misunderstanding you seem to have about your orders. So listen well. THE ELDERS ARE FOOLS AND YOU ARE NOT TO OBEY THEM! I've already told you about this didn't I?"said Natasha


	6. Unusual Friends

I do not own Hitman Reborn… Please review! I am also accepting submission for OC characters. Please put in Flame type; name; AKA; status; past; weapons and the like...

-Chapter 5: Unusual friends-

A stunned silence followed Natasha's outburst. "Tsk, so that's why Lorely didn't kill the Vongola Nono. I should have known." Said Giacomo annoyed.

Lorely was already moving toward the downed cloud guardian. Hibari Kyoya was mad at Giacomo and was preparing to bite him to death. Yet with a single touch from Lory, Kyoya put away his tonfas and headed towards the babies.

Natasha ignored Evegenia as the expert torturer passed by her to leave the dungeon. She simply looked her counterpart in the eyes before nodding towards the stairs. Giacomo grinned down at Natasha enjoying the difference in height.

"Look, I'm still the leader of the Mörder and while I hate the Elders as much as you do. I still have to obey them. If you're that mad then hurry up and have one of you become the new Sangreal!" Giacomo exclaimed as he sneered.

Natasha smirked at that before answering "Admit it you were bored and the Elders gave you something interesting to do. What else did they want you to do and how much have you already done?" "KORA!" Dieter suddenly went flying, hit by a burst of blue light.

Startled at the outburst from one of the babies, both of the Sangreal members turned toward the back of the basement. Colonello was pointing his rifle (Where did he get that...who knows...) at Giacomo and Natasha, Lorely was on the ground with another rifle pointing to her face by an injured Lal Mirch and Kyoya was standing, amused at the scene.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Kora! Who are these Elders, Kora!" the rain Arcabaleno demanded. Natasha and Giacomo shared a look before laughing. "Wow! When was the last time anyone even tried to intimidate us?" asked Giacomo twisting to look at Dieter who was getting back up and dusting his suit.

"5 years, 7 months and 28 days, sir. The last man who tried it was an escaped mental patient who was an old ...acquaintance of Miss Evegenia." Replied the ever diligent man. Natasha smirked as she took out a cell phone from her pocket.

"I am so glad I took this phone from that cute guy, Xanxus. Here!" Natasha tossed the phone to Colonello who caught it with a surprised look on his face. "Call whoever you want and give it back to Xanxus. Giacomo, looks like we'll have to leave talking until later."

Lorely smiled at Lal Mirch before moving. She pushed the baby off her body by twisting it, then pushing herself toward the rest of her group. Natasha smiled gently toward her assassin before trading a look with Giacomo. Dieter nodded his understanding and his mist flame burst shrouding the Sangreal members.

"I'll talk to you later." Whispered Lorely to Kyoya as she left the building. Within seconds of leaving, the illusions surrounding the building disappeared. Natasha followed Giacomo towards the main base of the Mörder in Namimori. It was a small shop under the name of Kawahira Realtor.

The old lady that ran the shop motioned Giacomo, Dieter and Natasha to come in. Lorely had left to return to the hotel a few minutes earlier. Evegenia left them to go deal with her own things.

The main base of the Mörder was protected by illusion created by machines and humans. It was as big as Namimori School and could be the home of over 300 member of the Sangreal assassination squad if needed.

Giacomo gave a few orders to his subordinate including the one not to bother him for the next few hours. Dieter took over control of the base until Natasha and Giacomo had finished talking.

Natasha: So what have you done until now?

Giacomo: Other then the bit you just screwed with, we already sent that ranking kid over to Italy. You might want to warn Sanches or one of the other freaks over there. He was sent to the council. We sent him yesterday evening when we first got hold of the brat...

Natasha: Damn it, I can't let the kid get mixed in at this point. Sanches is already busy with the preparation for our plan. You sent the book separately?

Giacomo: Ya why?

Natasha: I'm going to have Sasha reroute it to Lorence.

Giacomo: You're not returning it? That's unlike you. What is it really? It has you on edge...

Natasha: I won't return the book to the present Vongola, it's not theirs to begin with. It's good insurance anyways.

Natasha stopped talking, her mind was miles away. Giacomo looked puzzled but understood when a voice resounded in his mind, a voice he knew all too well...

"Kufufufu...I have news..."

So that the 5th chapter of Abyssal Relation. I'm having trouble continuing the story since only one person has given me any reviews.

PLEASE REVIEW! ANY COMMENTS APPRECIATED!


	7. Truthful Illusion

Sorry for the wait. I had exams and then holidays. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Merry Christmas, happy holidays, happy new years and happy birthday

I DO NOT OWN HITMAN REBORN!

/"""""""""!%%%%%%%%%%%

"Kufufufu...I have news..." Said a dark voice in Natasha and Giacomo's head. An illusion started forming in front of them, it solidified into Rokudo Mukuro in all his smirking evilness. "Hello Mukuro-san." Said Natasha smiling at the illusionist. Giacomo half growled at the Vongola guardian before demanding "Well, spill it!"

"Kufufufu, if you insist. I am sure you know that the Vongola have been trying to free the Shimon family and their imprisoned guardians, which the Vendicare have refused to do. I found something very interesting about that refusal... The Vendicare said that they would only release the prisoners if the hacker that stole so much information would be given to them." Chuckled Mukuro.

Natasha sighed "So they found out about Sasha's hack into their system not that it matters..." Giacomo grunted "So do we still continue with the plan? Or do we change it?" Natasha thought about it for a while before giving her answer, "Mukuro please give that information to Lorence and Sanches as well as to Sasha. Tell them to be online at 2pm to give me their ideas. Also tell Sasha to contact me ASAP. Otherwise, we'll wait and see how things go with the meeting."

Mukuro looked slightly puzzled before understanding, "I see so you will be meeting with Tsunayoshi-kun later... I will have Chrome-chan be there just in case something interesting happens. Kufufufu." He slowly disappeared. Giacomo sighed and said "I'm going with you for the meeting; I don't give a damn about what you say."

Natasha laughed at his comment, "Very well, it's at Takeshi's sushi place at 1pm. Don't be late." Giacomo nodded as his partner left the room. He glanced out of the window, waiting to see her get into the road before starting to get ready.

Natasha felt Giacomo's protective gaze as she left behind the Kawahira Realtor. Shaking her head at his sense of protectiveness, she headed toward the school where Kyoya would be. Her phone rang, she looked at the id before answering.

Natasha: Didn't take you long to call me back.

Sasha: Well Mukuro just got here told me the Vendicare found out about my intrusion in their system and that you wanted me to call. Don't worry about the Vendicare founding out who did the job, it took them over a year to even notice the intrusion.

Natasha: I'm not worried but even so be careful when you go back in. I also need you to redirect a package that Giacomo sent to the council. It the Ranking book, send it to Lorence's place. I'm assuming you told everyone already about the meet?

Sasha: Ok it won't take me long to redirect the book but are you sure you don't want to send it back to the Vongola?

Natasha: No I'm keeping the book for now, it might come in handy later. Not to mention it might have information on that generation... Never mind just do it for now, I'll see you online at 2pm.

Sasha: got it, be careful...

Natasha smiled at Sasha's warning. She had arrived at the school. "Natasha Clairmont, what is your business here?" asked a smooth voice. Natasha turned to see Hibari Kyoya approach her. " Hey, I've got time to spare and feel like a fight.. Interested?" she asked. Kyoya sudden attack answered her question, she skipped back dodging the weak attack.

-3hours later-

Natasha arrived with Kyoya at the sushi house a few minutes after 1pm. "Sorry for being late!" she exclaimed as she entered the sushi place. The restaurant was filled. Aria had managed to convince the Vongola to meet her.

Timoteo, Tsuna and Chrome were sitting at the back surrounded by the guardians that weren't badly injured and by the Varia. Sitting comfortably in front of the Vongola's were Giacomo and Dieter. Aria was sitting with Lal Mirch, Colonello, Reborn and Genkishi. Most of them were injured.

"Natasha!" exclaimed Aria as she got up to greet her friend. "Aria-san, I'm sorry for the trouble the Mörder have caused you. How is Gamma?" asked Natasha sadly. Aria simply shook her head before introducing her to the rest of the people in the restaurant.

Natasha smiled and nodded politely but her eyes kept going back toward one man, Xanxus was sitting at the back, drinking from a bottle of sake. He was staring at her with a mix of lust, confusion, anger and something more. Giacomo noticed it and glared at the leader of the Varia. Xanxus simply decided to ignore him.

Squalo glared at the girl, still mad at her for cutting his hair in such a manner. All the others looked on with a measure of caution and curiosity. Natasha sat down beside Giacomo, she smiled. "Thank you for accepting my invitation. I'm glad to see that you are doing well."

Timoteo measured the girl sitting in front of him with a pensive glance; he was unsure what to do. On one hand, this girl had saved his life and that of his Family but on the other she was one of the three heirs to their rival, the Sangreal.

Tsuna was as confused as the older man but for different reasons. His instinct was telling him that this girl was important and that he should listen to what she has to say. He glanced towards his tutor, uneasy with the way Hibari-san was acting around her. Not to mention that Chrome had suddenly shown up at his door; wanting to go with him to this meeting.

In the end, it was Xanxus that made the first move, "Why the hell are you here? What the F**k do you want with the Vongola?"


	8. Vongola Convention

Thanks for the review. Hopefully I'll get some more soon (hint hint)

Khr khr khr khr khr khr khr khr khr khr khr khr khr khr

Chapter 7: Vongola convention

In the end, it was Xanxus that made the first move, "Why the hell are you here? What the F**k do you want with the Vongola?"

Natasha sighed as Giacomo tensed, glaring at the leader of the Varia. Tsuna was uncomfortable, not knowing what to do. The ninths guardians were on edge, ready to move the instant any of them looked threatening.

"I came here to get away from all of the Mafia business for a while. I don't have any interest in the Vongola and I don't give an effing care about the rivalry between the Sangreal and the Vongola. The past is the past and I don't intend on getting mixed up in it." Declared Natasha in a bored voice.

"Nat! Sorry I'm late!" screamed Lorely as she entered the restaurant. The effect was instantaneous. Kyoya moved in front of his lover and blocked the attacks of Visconti and Nougat. Tsunayoshi had gotten up as had the Ninth. Reborn was pointing his Leo gun at the assassin with Aria putting a soothing hand on his.

Lory grinned and gently brought her arms around her protector. "Hibari-san.." said a stunned Tsuna puzzled at the reaction of the usually uncaring man. "I will bite you to death." Hibari Kyoya hissed at the ninth generation guardians.

Natasha sighed looking at her childhood friend before looking at her assassin. Lory met her eyes and nodded. Stepping back and slightly sideways, the assassin bowed and said, "I apologies for attacking you yesterday." Natasha nodded, "I don't want to cause trouble for Kyoya..." Tsuna look at the girl who had dared to call the scariest man other then Reborn by his first name, "but I will not stand by as you attack my friends again." Her voice was dangerously cold.

Timoteo nodded and motioned to his guardians to stand down, he had reached a decision concerning the girl. "I also do not wish to fight. As long as you do not cause any trouble, we will leave you alone but if the Sangreal attacks us again then we will reply in kind!" he declared as he stood up, nodding slightly at everyone. The ninth and his guardians left, Xanxus left as well. Tsunayoshi decided to stay curious about the girl in front of him.

Giacomo and Dieter looked at each other before the leader stood up and moved toward Aria's table. He stopped and bowed as well, "I apologies for the attack of this morning." With those parting words and a protective glance toward the girl sitting at the bench, he left with his second in command.

Aria looked slightly puzzled at the man's word. "Did you ask him to apologies?" she asked Natasha. "No but he most likely did it because he didn't want me to get hurt." The girl replied. "Umm... Thanks for your help before." Said Tsuna softly. Natasha looked at the younger boy surprised before smiling, "You are welcome, how are you?" she asked. Tsuna smiled sadly, "I've been better..."

Natasha sighed before looking at Chrome, "Sorry you must be Chrome right? Nice to meet you." She said extending her hand towards the shy girl. Chrome was surprised at the extended hand, unsure what to do. She shyly took it before saying "Nice to meet you too."

Natasha looked at the shy girl carefully before chuckling, "So you are the girl Mukuro is so protective about! I had a good idea of who you were from our talks but I didn't think you were so cute!" Nat laughed at the startled expression and the soft blush that filled Nagi's face.

It didn't take long for Natasha to know what kind of person the next Vongola was. Kind and caring, he was quite stubborn in his own way. He also wanted peace more than fighting, which was perfect for the plan Natasha had in mind. She decided to approach the boy with her idea and soon got an eager man determined to help.

Once a new Sangreal was introduced, Natasha would arrange for Tsunayoshi to meet with him and sign a peace treaty and hopefully an alliance between the 2 Families. Aria agreed to help write the treaty. Deciding to keep in touch through e-mail, they separated to return to whatever business they had planned.

Natasha was tired by the time she got back to her hotel. After leaving the Vongola Decimo, she had called several persons to get an update on the current situation. Most of the news was good, Sasha had redirected the book and it would arrive at Lorence's place by midafternoon, Italian time.

Natasha walked up to her room, deep in thought. It was only after she had opened and closed the door to her room that she noticed the overbearing presence. It was an omnimous aura that seemed to fill the room. Natasha got into a crouch, slowly moving toward its origin. She was completely taken aback when the source of the aura came into Natasha's view.

It was Xanxus and he was asleep...

)))))))))))))^_^ ^_^

YAY another chapter done! Sorry for the wait I've been busy and had trouble with my computer.

Can you guess what will happen next? Hint: It happens in every fairy tale!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	9. Secret desire

Sorry for the wait. I had exams and homework to boot! I've also decided to finish this story so I will be writing everything down and updating the rest soon!

I do not own KHR.

Xanxus was lying in Natasha's bed, his breathing even and slow a sure indication that the dangerous man was truly asleep. Natasha was stunned by the sight. The leader of the feared Varia was so cute. The man shifted in his sleep, muttering wordlessly.

Natasha felt a blush creep up across her face. Shaking her head, she looked at the clock. 1:30. She still had half an hour to deal with this...incident before she had to go online. _OMG! What am I supposed to do! I mean this is Xanxus! He could easily kill me for waking him up... but I need the room! Speaking of which how the hell did he get in without tripping the alarms?_

As she continued to observe the sleeping man, she noticed several things she hadn't before. Xanxus was EXTREMELY good looking, his scars only adding to his charm. He had long eyelashes for a guy and with the expression he was wearing, incredibly endearing. She slowly approaches the bed, cautiously sitting on it she bent over the sleeping lion to get a better look at his face.

Xanxus slowly opened his eyes as the girl approached. His mind still muddled by the first real sleep he's had in years, he barely registered the fact that he was not dreaming anymore. His hand shoot out landing on the back of Natasha's neck, Xanxus kissed the girl sitting beside him. Natasha's brain went haywire as she felt the man's lips on hers. _I hope this last forever!_ She thought dreamily._ What could possibly ruin this moment?_

Natasha got her answer when the door opened again and the rest of the Varia entered. Staring at the group, Natasha gave up on trying making sense of the current situation. Leviathan jaws dropped as he caught sight of his boss kissing the heir of the Vongola's enemy.

"BOSS! ARE YOU OK? WHAT DID THAT GIRL DO TO YOU!" he screamed. Squalo swore while Belphegor chuckled. Marmon took out a small camera and chuckled as he took 'blackmail photos'. The sun guardian for the Varia simply stood there shocked before joining in on taking pictures of the couple.

Xanxus jerked away from Natasha as he realized that this wasn't a dream. Natasha smiled as she brought her fingers to her lips, still tasting the kiss. "Wow!" she said, "that was awesome. And as much as I would like to continue Xanxus, I have to be online in 15 minutes..."

Xanxus blushed suddenly, getting up and leaving the room; he walked outside and did the one thing he had swore never to do. "Dad...I need your help..." Timoteo was shocked as he heard his son ask for his help for the first in ages and also for Xanxus to call him 'dad'; something was wrong. Calming himself, he motioned to Visconti to monitor the conversion and be ready to move out when they found out what was going on.

Timoteo then answered, "What's wrong?" Xanxus heard the worry in his...father's... voice through the phone. Xanxus didn't know where to start. Taking a deep breath, he told the older man what had transpired since they had left the restaurant.

20 minutes ago.

Xanxus had walked away from his men with no destination in mind; he had needed time alone to think as his mind swirled around the meeting, its participants and more importantly around that girl. Without meaning to, he found himself standing in front of the hotel that Natasha was staying at. Not knowing why, he had climbed to her room, disabled the alarms and entered. He had sat down on the bed, lost and confused and suddenly falling asleep.

Xanxus slowly opened his eyes as the girl approached. His mind still muddled by the first real sleep he's had in years, he barely registered the fact that he was not dreaming anymore. His hand shoot out landing on the back of Natasha's neck, Xanxus kissed the girl sitting beside him.

Then his men had walked in and made a mess of the place. Xanxus jerked away from Natasha as he realized that this wasn't a dream. Natasha smiled as she brought her fingers to her lips, still tasting the kiss. "Wow!" she said, "that was awesome. And as much as I would like to continue Xanxus, I have to be online in 15 minutes..."

Present

"What should I do? Dad I really don't know what's going on! I feel so complete with her there and I actually feel asleep! I never fall asleep even more so in a place I don't know!" He whispered, lost and confused once more. These last few days had been strange with him experiencing such strange emotions. He felt out of place and wanted to return to Italy just to be back somewhere where he knew the rules and could play the game better than anyone.

But he wouldn't go anywhere until everything was settled. He would not run away from this. Whatever this was...

Timoteo was shocked by his son's story. The same shock was seen on Visconti's face and that of the other guardians that had entered the room during the time. The ninth Vongola smiled as he considered the answer to give his son. "It would be best to discuss this face to face. I'll send Visconti and Nougat to get you and when you get here we'll talk about this as much as you want."

Xanxus sighed it was the last thing he wanted to do but he didn't have much choice on the matter. As he waited for the car to arrive, his mind went back to the kiss he had shared with the girl that was always present in his mind.

YAY only a few chapters left! I will try my best to post them asap I want to finish this fic so I can work on others but even so...PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Perfect Timing?

I'm bored that's why I will try to write as many chapters as I can!

Chapter 9: New Sangreal

Natasha watched as the next few minutes passed in a daze. After her kiss with Xanxus, who had then walked out of the room; Squalo had shouted for about a minute at her while Leviathan was crying on the floor, Lussuria looking through his pictures and snapping new ones. Marmon was just floating there an amused smile plastered on his baby face; Bel was chuckling. After a minute of screaming, shouting and general chaos, they left to go find their boss.

Nat sighed and looked at the clock, 5 minutes until she was to meet everyone on the net. Opening her laptop, she logged on and waited. Taking the opportunity to clean up the mess the Varia had left, she thought about the kiss she had shared with Xanxus. _I wish I could kiss him again..._

A chime startled her out of her daydream, looking at her computer she saw that most of the group had arrived. Sitting back down, she greeted each as they started to chat waiting for the arrival of the missing members of the New Sangreal. Natasha was surprised when she heard a soft knock on the door. Getting up and going to answer it, she found Chrome standing shyly in front of her door. Smiling Natasha said "Come on in, I should have known Mukuro would want to know what was going on. Just make yourself at home."

As Chrome sat down at the edge of the bed behind the computer, Natasha went back to business. The Mordred were online: Giacomo, Dieter, Evgenia, Silenzio, Kurino, Olivia and Hio; Natasha's guardians: Lory, Sasha, Ty, Iranei, Suke and Eric; Lorenzo and Sanches were there with their own guardians. The missing members had arrived.

Nat: Well everyone's here so let's start. First Sanches , how are things going with the dig?

Sanches: we're done actually. You were right, thanks to the information in the ranking prince's book; we were able to finish quickly. The Vendiche passed by but they haven't moved yet.

Eric: I will tell you when they do so don't worry too much about the Vendiche. Also I have news about the Vongola and Shimon guardian. The plan is ready and they are waiting for our signal to break out with Mukuro.

Natasha nodded: Good but we won't start now. Tsunayoshi has agreed to help us. Also Fuuta is still in Their hands. I will invite Tsunayoshi to return with me to Italy where we will introduce him to ALL the details of the plan.

Sanches: ALL! Are you sure it's a good idea? He is Vongola's Heir afterall...

Natasha: All of them. He is not Vongola. Definitively not. Sawada Tsunayoshi will probably be our biggest ally and I'm counting on him to deal with Reborn and the other Arcabaleno when the time comes.

Lorenzo: Very well Natasha. I trust you. Bring him over to my place. Its well protected and the elders won't know he is there.

The talks continued for a short time. Chrome silently watching over Natasha's shoulder. The last details were dealt with quickly. As everyone signed off Chrome frowned and asked softly, "Mukuro-sama wants to know what he is supposed to do until Tsunayoshi arrives."

Natasha shrugged, "Tell him that I trust him to do what he wants as long as he doesn't interfere too much though I would be in his debt if he could start healing the guardians imprisoned. It would be very helpful."

Chrome nodded, her eyes glazing over slightly as she talked with Mukuro. "He says he will enjoy the next few weeks." Replied Chrome puzzled. Natasha Laughed and spend the next hour explaining things to Chrome.

Xanxus was lost, he had just spent the last 3 hours with his...dad... and still couldn't quite understand his situation. Timoteo had insisted that he was in love with that Natasha but how could that be possible! He was Xanxus the man destined to be the Vongola Decimo! He couldn't have fallen in love with the heir to the Sangreal! The Sangreal were the Vongola's enemy!

His thoughts were interrupted as the rest of the Varia finally found him. "VOI! Where the hell have you been you effing boss!" screamed Squalo. Ignoring the swordman he looked over the group, making up his mind about a single thing. Regardless of what the ninth had declared he couldn't let the Mörder to stay in the town without showing them who was the strongest hitman.

"Come on Trash, We have work to do!" he declared. "Work?" asked Leviathan, confused. Xanxus smirked evilly and answered "Ya were going to show those copycats how a real assassination group work!"

Please Review! I hope you like the new version of the story so far!


	11. Drunken assassins

YAY! A new chapter! Please review!

***""

Natasha sighed, she was exhausted. After the meeting with her friends, she had spent the next few hours running through details with Mukuro about his part of the plan. Chrome had said she would go talk with "boss" about his stay over in Italy and arrange for it not to be noticed by the Vongola. Of course, Chrome would be coming with Tsunayoshi and so would Hibari and Lory.

Lory had passed by with Hibari, both of them injured and more or less hinting at being healed by the heir of Sangreal. After laughing at their attitude, she had done so and asked them a favour. She wanted to make sure that her back up plan was going to work meaning that she would be staying with Hibari until they left for Italy at the end of the week.

Lory would head back to Italy and keep an eye out on the Sangreal Family's movements. Natasha didn't trust them to act the way she wanted, they were Mafia after all. Everything was falling into place, content with the work she had done; the teenager decided to go see Xanxus and try out that kissing scene again.

_Where could he be..._ She walked around town hoping to get a glimpse of the man or his coworkers. When she had walked through the town and found herself in front of Kawahira's place again, she decided to check up on Giacomo. She entered the shop and headed toward the back where the HQ was situated. The sight as she opened the door made her close it in a hurry and open it back up after a few seconds.

The sight that had so shocked her was one that she found unbelieving and totally unexpected. Both the Varia and Mörder were drunk and partying! She saw bodies on the floor, passed out. She saw half dressed people shouting and singing with their arms linked together but what drew her eyes the most was a large group of people standing around a table shouting "Drink! Drink! Drink!" over and over again toward the table.

Completely lost in front of such disorder and unexpected behaviour coming from the 2 best known assassination group in the world, Natasha approached the circle; intend on finding out the source of the commotion. She had a bad feeling as she noticed Squalo and Dieter were part of the group and cheering as loudly as the others were.

Her feeling was confirmed when she saw who was sitting down and what they were doing. It seemed as if Xanxus and Giacomo had started a drinking contest and judging from the number of bottle on the floor and by their appearance, it had started quite a while ago.

Natasha facepalmed as she considered what to do, on one hand she was curious to see who would win but on the other... this was something that shouldn't be happening. Her head shot up as Xanxus started shouting, "I'm the one who loves Natasha the most you bastard! I'll make her mine no matter what!" to which Giacomo shouted back, m his drink on the table. "You just meet her a few days ago! I've known her all my life! I'm the one who will have her!"

Natasha looked on in disbelief as the shouting escalated to what each of the man would do when they "had her" as her mind blanked out in anger, a red mist started appearing around the room. Evgenia was the first to notice her presence in the mist of the group. "NATASHA-SAMA!" she shouted surprised, as drunk as the boys were.

A sudden silence fell across the room only to be broken by the sound of a bottle shattering on the floor. Xanxus had dropped his drink as he stood up, a shocked expression on his drunken face. Giacomo looked as surprised but his expression changed to a more frightened one as he noticed the reddish mist that Natasha was emitting. "Natasha..." he started by said girl raised a hand stopping him.

"A few things you should remember... 1. I am not an object you own! 2. I was looking for you Xanxus, Don't ever come close to me again... 3. If I heard any of this said outside of this room, I will kill that person... Do I make myself clear?" She said with a dark voice. Nods were the only answer she received, which was fine by her as she left without looking back.

Natasha couldn't believe what she had just seen and heard. _I need to get that image out of my head..._ and with those thoughts, she found herself standing in front of Hibari Kyouya's house. The raven haired boy lifted an eyebrow surprised at his friend coming here with such a troubled expression. He motioned for her to sit down beside him.

Natasha did so, snuggling to her childhood friend; she sighed and closed her eyes. "tell me." Hibari demanded. Natasha sighed and explained quickly, "Mörder and Varia dead drunk with Xanxus and Giacomo in a drinking contest and screaming stuff to each other..." she trailed off as Kyoya started to laugh.

Natasha looked at her friend before starting to laugh herself. Hibari shook his head before asking "Seriously?" Natasha nodded with a grin, feeling better already. "Let's fight." She said. Hibari looked at her sharply before smiling and nodding. They left to go to their usual "playing" field in the forest outside of Namimori.

They both chatted as they walked to the clearing and prepared themselves for the fight to come. It had been ages since the 2 had last fought each other seriously and Natasha had no intention of pulling her punches. "Flames or not?" asked the boy. Natasha grinned and said, "Whatever." Kyoya smiled as he took out his tonfas and allowed the purple flame to coat them.

Natasha laughed and ran towards him, her eyes turning silver and she disappeared from his sight.

-Hours later-

Natasha lifted a hand, panting. "I think I'm done for tonight..." Kyoya nodded panting as well, he sighed as he looked at his tonfas. "You owe me new ones." He declared throwing away the wreaked remains of his tonfas to the ground where they disintegrated. Natasha laughed breathlessly as she sat down in the burned remains of the clearing. "Dont worry, I will. I needed that!" she said as she let herself fall on her back. Hibari smiled as he joined her watching the stars. When he realized that Natasha had fallen asleep, he picked her up and brought her back to his home.

...

That's it for the tenth chapter! REVIEW PLEASE


	12. Elderly problem

After so long, I have finally gotten back in game. Sorry and thank you for the reviews and messages. I'll be writting more often and updating more often as well. Feel free to contact me if you have ideas, OC'S you might like to have in the story or just to chat.

Natasha woke up to warmth and silence, a rare thing for the young lady. Pushing herself up to an arm and looking around, she remembered her fight with Hibari and the atrocious mess that lead to it. With a heartfelt groan, she fell back unto the futon and muttered, '' Of all the things I had to see.''

As though answering her words, she heard a familiar chuckle and groaned again. '' What is it Mukuro?'' She said out loud. The Illusionist replied easily, '' We seem to have run into some trouble Natasha.'' The girl pushed herself up hurridly and frowned.

Mukuro continued, ''The Elders have just sent one of their pets to the Vendiche. Something about transfering the Vongola prisonners into their hold. The Vendiche have agreed which means that the Elders know or have something the Vendiche want. We are being moved tomorow. The Shimon guardiens will be sent somewhere else as well. I wasnt able to hear where.''

Natasha swored loudly and got up, '' What in the world? What could the Elders have that would put the Vendiche into such a agreeable position?'' She stoppped half way dressed, suddendly pale and frightened. '' It cant be...''

Running out of the room, Natasha headed for the closest phone and quickly dialed a number. Mukuro's presence was still strong and Natasha asked hopefully, '' Any chance of you busting out now instead of later?'' The silence was answer enough and Natasha muttered uneasily, '' This is getting worse.''

Adressing the illusionist once more, the girl gave a few orders, '' Let the others know not to worry. I'll find out where everyone is being sent and we'll be in touch somehow. I'll speed thing ups and be back in Italie in a day or 2 with Tsunayoshi. Until then, try and keep in touch with everyone. If you cant then rest and get ready to raise hell at my signal.''

Mukuro chuckled once more but was cut off suddendly, Natasha paled again as she continued to hope that someone would answer the phone. After a few more minutes, she slammed the phone down and forced herself to calm down.

''What has happened? It is unlike you to be so flustered.'' Hibari stepped into his house and approached Natasha, his arms burdened with grocery bags which he set down by his feet as he waited for his answer.

'' Those damned old man back at the Sangreal have made somekind of deal with the Vendiche and now they have control over the Vongola and Shimon guardiens.'' Natasha snapped at the raven haired man before shutting up and trying to regain her usual calm.

Hibari merely raised an eyebrow before asking a simple and to the point question. '' What do you plan on doing?'' A question that Natasha couldnt answer at that time. Hibari looked at his childhood friend and grabbed her by the arm. Dragging her through his house and into the kitchen, he forcefully pushed her into a chair and started cooking breakfast after collecting the bags he had left in the other room.

By the time Natasha had calmed down, breakfast was ready and she forced herself to eat. '' As delicious as always, thank you Kyoya.'' She said worry still plain on her face. Hibari smirked and waited, he had know the girl for a long time and could tell that she had a plan or at least the beginning of one.

'' Kyoya... I need a favor.'' Natasha finally said after a few minutes of silence. Hibari's smirk grew bigger and he leaned forward to listen.

Djmgvirdbfgnrtoighoirdbjgbvi rjbfgivhenborgt8ow754otbrvog 8yivrg bidfigvs8dbgrg lerigof9aurf

Tsuna was quite surprised when he woke up late and without being kicked awake by his tutor. Taking advantage of the supposed absence of Reborn, he lazily got up and got dressed before going down to the kitchen. '' Mom?'' He shouted as he came down the stairs.

''Wrong.'' The voice that replied was grough and thickly accented. Tsuan squeal and his hands went into his pockets looking for his mitts and the pills only to find them missing. '' Looking for these?'' The voice asked, almost teasingly as the items were thrown carelessly on the table.

''Dont bother shouting, the illusion around this house was strong enough to trick even Reborn away from here. No one will disturb us. Just stay still and this will end quickly and painlessly.'' Tsuna frowned, scared and tried looking around for a way out. His actions drew a bored sigh out of the voice.

''Who are you? What do you want?'' The young men asked sharply, trying to think of a way to get somewhere safe or at least to reach Reborn for help. '' You can call me Cale. I simply want to finish my job and get out of this annoying country.'' With those words, a pair of dark skinned arms surrounded Tsunayoshi and the boy fell into the waiting darkness.

Djhebrigfydbfsygorfwberfvuvd fbsoidgoufysdhbfhdbvfuyvgbhd bvogisydfgivbsdovfdividfygio drg

Xanxus was regretting his actions very much as he woke up with a splinterring headache and one of the worse hangovers he had ever felt. It was made worse by the memories that accompagnied said hangover and made him want to crawl into a hole and vanish. Which was something Xanaxus wouldnt have even thought of except that the man couldnt help but remember the way the heir of Sangreal had been when she had walked into the fight between the assassins.

As the images replayed once more in his mind, he groaned and flung his pillow into the wall before following it with his flammes. As he looked at the burning hole now in fornt of him, he admitted that he felt better and got up, throwing on some pants and a shirt before wondering downstair.

His mood brightenend as he found the rest of the estimed Varia bemoaning the drinking and its effect on their bodies. His mood much better, he grabbed food from his subordinates and sat down on his favorite chair with a laugh at the expense of Squalo, whose hair had somehow ended up being dyed a bright pink.

The sound of a door crashing open and the sight of his father comming in unannounced put an end to that and Xanxus half growled. At any other time, Timeteo would have asked about the state of the Varia but could not afford such niceties in the present trouble. '' Xanxus, Get your men ready. We must return to Italy at once!''

Xanxus simply snorted and continued eating, his father words meaning nothing to him at the moment. ''Tsunayoshi has gone missing as has his cloud guardien. The hotel were the heir of sangreal was staying at was blown up.'' The plate Xanxus had been holding, feel on the floor as the assassin jumped up with a roar. '' What?''

Thats the end of this chapter :) I do need an opinion on something. Would you guys prefer I put Hibari's and Natasha's past in this fic or would it be easier if I put it in a one shot seperately?


	13. Trips to Italy

A new chapter so soon! Yes me! Anyways the next chapter will be about Hibari and Natasha's past. Its going to be a somewhat short one-shot just to help people understand the interractiong between the 2. Please review!

Chapter 12: Trips to Italy

Hibari crouched on the edge of the roof, smouldering annoyance and anger visible on his face as he watched the illusion on the house waver and then disappear with a growl. Quickly jumping down and stiding into the Sawada household, Hibari knew that the herbivore was no longer there.

He grabbed the foolish looking mitts and the weird pill box that Sawada Tsunayoshi keep on him before giving a quick call to Natasha to tell her what he found. Within seconds, he had left and was heading towarsd the airport.

Dhfbgeurtvgubrewvgfyurefvgsh guvudfverfusdrtfedfbsdofyvyu sdjkhsfd

At the other side of town, Xanxus had listened stunned as Timeteo had explained the detaisl of the attack on the hotel. He hadnt cared about the other trash and it was only the fact that a female body was found in the room the Sangreal girl had used that keeped him from going there.

He felt as if nothing mattered anymore and only reacted to follow his father's instruction about leaving to Italy. Squalo looked at his boss before glancing at Timeteo who looked just as worried as the swordman felt concerning Xanxus.

As every member of the Ninth Vongola generation currently in Namimori returned to Italy, Chrome watched and passed on what she saw to Mukuro.

Dkjfhyetfadrddeufyaisfeshdkb lfhysgdyfvsdufgyerfiuyrgfer

Natasha smiled as she saw her childhood friend finally arrive. Hibari climbed the stair leading to the plane and sat down in front of her. 'Lets go.' He said with a annoyed growled. The girl grinned as she saw how restless he was but nodded toward the pilot and waited patiently as the plane took off.

'I got some news from Sasha. The Vendiche has Tsunayoshi.' Natasha announced, her hand motionning towards the screen of her laptop. Hibari leaned to get a better look at what was on it. The pridefull boy almost jumped out of the chair as he finally got a glance at the complete picture that had been on screen since his arrival.

It was a live stream of video footage coming directly from the Vendiche's prison, the Vendicare. Several frames showed the Vongola guardians being forced to moved into different odd looking contraption that would prevent them from moving or escaping while they were transfered to the hand of the Sangreal. Others showed the Shimon guardians undergoing the same thing in a different part of the prison.

The biggest frame showed Sawada Tsunayoshi bound and gagged but still defiant in front of a small childlike Vendiche member. Hibari was furious. Swada Tsunayoshi might be a worthless herbivore but he was a member of the Namimori community and he was Hibari's herbivore.

Natasha quickly wrote a few things into the chat she had opened earlier and waited for an answer.

Natasha: We just left. We'll head straight to where Sawada is being keeped. He is our priority for now.

Lorence: Understood. Once you have him bring him to the mansion. The staff there can be trusted.

Sasha: Eric got caught. He tried to interfere with the sedation for Mukuro and ended up being seen. He wont be of any help until he can get out.

Natasha: Darn it! Of all the time for him to mess up. We have to take the Vendiche down. They've broken their own rules now and can't be trusted to be neutral in any fight.

Natasha glanced up as she felt a hand on hers. 'What do I need to do?' He demanded. Natasha grinned, she had been expecting the question. 'I was hoping you'd feel up to destroy the Vendicare prison once we get there? You'd be a decoy while I go and save Sawada. If you prefer we can swi...' She explained but stopped as she saw Hibari shook his head.

'I'll bite them all to death.'

REVIEW!


	14. Travelling memories

Last chapter – She explained but stopped as she saw Hibari shook his head. 'I'll bite them all to death.'

**Chapter 13:** Travelling memories.

Natasha nodded and relaxed against her seat. 'In that case you should try and rest. Its a long flight before we get to the compound.' Hibari glared at her before making himself confortable and closing his eyes.

'By the way, I got you new tonfas. They are in the back of the plane.' Natasha said softly and giggled as Hibari got up, ignoring the warning from the flight attendant as the plane took off to go and get his new tonfas. They quickly disappeared under his clothes.

Natasha smiled and fell asleep as the plane took off towards their destination.

Meanwhile Mukuro was trying not to panic as his carefully planned escape was broken and crushed piece by piece. After being forcefully cut off from Natasha and more importantly Chrome, he was moved rather quickly out of his tank and into a dark and damp place.

The darkness and absence of everything including sound or his illusions was making him unstable. After a few hours he felt a soft touch that he gratefully embrassed. Chrome could still contact him even if he couldnt contact her.

Slowly moving his unused body until he reached a corner, he put his back to the cold stone wall and tried to see just what he could do in his current state.

Back in the plane...

Hibari waited until he knew Natasha was soundly asleep before taking out his new toys and looking them over.

The tonfas' were incredibly light and durable. Simply running his fingers across the side of the tonfas allowed the raven haired boy to detect several invisble lines hidding a lot of fun additions. Chains, blades and something resembling a flame box were among the many things his childhood friend had created for him.

Natasha shifted in her seat and mumbled something before falling into a deeper sleep. Hibari smiled and remembered the first time he had meet the young heir of the Sangreal.

It had been at a party organized by the mafia group in Namimori. Hibari had been there with his parents but had soon gotten bored and left the mansion to climb unto the roof and watch the stars.

He had been surprised to see a young girl, about his age, already sitting at the very edge of the slanted roof. He had glared at the girl, willing her to leave but her only response was to glare right back at him and then lie down on the roof.

It was only then that Hibari had noticed the ripped dress and bloody hands. He had stared at the girl until she had noticed.

'Some idiots decided I would be good bait to make trouble for those idiots of Sangreal.' She replied, her voice shaking slightly. Hibari didnt remember what exactly got him to taunt the girl and provoke her into a fight but he clearly remembered the fight itself.

Hibari remembered it mostly because it had been the first time anyone had been able to keep up with him to the point where he had to get serious. The fight had been interrupted by adults who had heard the fighting and had gone to see what is was causing both children to run away.

It had also been the first time anyone had given him a gift without expecting anything back. Natasha had ended up dragging him to the suite her family was using and pushing a pair of tonfas into his arms saying that he would be able to control his strenght better if he used them.

Hibari had been skeptical about mere weapons allowing better control over his own strenght until he had started using them and he had never stopped since.

As he put away his newest tonfas and returned to the present, he smiled and moved to sit down by her side before falling asleep. She would wake him up when they got close to the fools who had invaded Namimori's peace.

Well then I ended up putting a bit about how Hibari and Natasha meet in this chapter and hopefully some of my readers are starting to see whats going on... if you do please tell me because I have no clue myself XD

Please Review!


End file.
